Truco o Erza?
by Nestor In
Summary: Natsu ni siquiera estaba pensando en ir a pedir dulces, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando cierta pelirroja le pida que la acompañe a pedir dulces de Halloween?


Truco o Erza?

Titulo Original: Trick or Erza?

Autora Original: Jerena Xaturd

Disclaimer del traductor: Todo lo relacionado con esta historia le pertenece a sus respectivos autores Hiro-dono (creador de Fairy Tail) y Jerena Xaturd (grandísima historia, gracias por tu imaginación). Empecemos con la traducción.

* * *

PALABRAS DE LA AUTORA

Debería estar subiendo el próximo capítulo de mi fanfic LoLu pero… bueno… parece que estoy aquí con mi primer fic acerca de una de mis temporadas favoritas LOL. Y yo estaba pensando en hacer algo de NatZa asi que por que no hoy?.

En Halloween hehehe. Asi que este fanfic va a empezar con un poco de LoLu entonces solo tendremos que ir directamente a nuestro encantador Natza.

Sin más palabras.

Os dejo con la historia

Disclaimer: Por supuesto que no me pertenece Fairy Tail, si asi fuera, hubiera hecho básicamente NatZa y LoLu por todo el lugar.

Natsu estaba sentado en Fairy Tail mientras observaba a algunos miembros del gremio usando disfraces para ir a pedir dulces. Incluso si todos ellos eran adultos, eso no les importaba. Nunca se puede ser demasiado viejo para ir a pedir dulces eso fue lo que dijo Mirajane. Él, Natsu, llevaba un traje basado en un dragón, aunque no se esforzó tanto. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta que tenía escamas de dragón impresas en ella, así como pantalones a juego. El todavía llevaba su clásica bufanda blanca y además de su llamado ´traje´, él hizo una cola de dragón. Con la ayuda de Happy, por supuesto.

Happy, bueno… ni siquiera se había vestido! Todo lo que llevaba era un cráneo sobre su pequeña cabecita, y él asusto a la pobre Lucy también. Ella aún no había salido del gremio, pero estaba por hacerlo junto con Loke.

"Loke deja de moverte y ponte la pintura en la cara, por el amor de Dios!" ella hizo un mohín al ver como el pelirrojo se mecía en la silla. Lucy trataba de terminar el disfraz de Loke y tenía un bote de pintura para la cara de color negro en una mano y un pincel en la otra. Ella iba como la típica bruja de Halloween. Ella llevaba un vestido que era negro desde el cuello hasta la cintura, con mangas largas. El resto era de un color gris oscuro, y el vestido terminaba encima de las rodillas. Incluso llevaba el clásico sombrero de bruja.

Loke iba como su gato negro. Llevaba orejas de gatito oscuras sobre su cabeza. No llevaba camisa, solamente un collar negro con una campana dorada adornando su cuello y pulseras negras en las muñecas. Vestia pantalones negros que tenían una cola negra en la parte posterior. Tanto él como Lucy tenían zapatos rojos. Ella lo estaba maquillando y él estaba dando lata.

"No a menos, que me des un beso" Loke dijo con una sonrisa zalamera en su rostro y Lucy solamente gruño. "Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil! Loke, quieres ir o no? Si no quieres ir, entonces está bien. Yo puedo ir con Levy-chan" "Oh no! Yo iré con mi maravillosa brujita." Declaró Loke.

"Así porque no te quedas quieto." Lucy exigió y Natsu rió para sus adentros desde donde estaba sentado.

_"Si yo fuera Loke… Yo tendría cuidado" _Natsu pensó mientras observaba "No lo sé" dijo mientras apartaba la mirada descaradamente pero Lucy ya tenía suficiente. Ella agarró su cara y se la acerco a la suya. "Ahora puedo hacerlo de este modo". Gray rio desde su asiento al ver al león ser domado por su maestra.

"Yosh Loke, eres realmente terrible" Mirajane murmuro desde detrás de la barra. Ella iba como uno de sus demonios; Satan Soul. Se quedó en el gremio repartiendo dulces a los niños que fueron los suficientemente valientes para entrar al gremio. Gray se estaba preparando para salir con Juvia. Él iba como una momia, y era demasiado obvio que iba a salir con solo vendas cubriéndolo. Asombrosamente, Juvia fue capaz de mantener la compostura al estar cerca del hombre escasamente vestido. Ella iba como un fantasma, ya que había sido vaga con su disfraz.

Llevaba un vestido blanco que se desgarra cerca del dobladillo y tenía agujeros debajo de sus muslos. Básicamente, ella era un chica fantasma. "Gray-sama, está casi terminado?" Ella le pregunto ella mientras el parecía estar atando la última venda alrededor de su brazo. "Uh… Si pienso que estoy…" el murmuró. "Genial!" dijo alegremente el pelinegro y ella lo arrastro fuera de la sala.

"Y listo!" Lucy gritó mientras daba el último toque de pintura en la mejilla de Loke. "Hey Natsu!" Gritó y el pelirrosa perezosamente levantaba la cabeza. "Como se mira Loke?" le preguntó. El dragon slayer entrecerró los ojos para ver un poco más la cara de Loke. Lucy le habia pintado de negro la nariz y tenía tres rayones negros en cada una de las mejillas representando sus ´bigotes´. "No se ve mal. Buen trabajo!" Natsu sonrió y Loke suspiro de alivio, contento de que Lucy no haya hecho un lio.

"Ahora vamos, tenemos que alcanzar a Levy-chan y a los demás! Deben de tener tantos dulces ya!" Lucy dijo mientras agarraba su bolsa con forma de linterna de Jack y salió corriendo con Loke.

Natsu entonces se hundió más en su asiento. Él no estaba realmente pensando en ir a pedir dulces con los demás. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Erza se marchó. Tal vez ella no vino? Él no sabía. A él no le habría importado ir con ella. Luego en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en una pelirroja. Se preguntó de qué se habría disfrazado ella si hubiera llegado.

"Natsu!" Una voz severa finalmente lo alcanzó mientras estaba imaginando a Erza en un pequeño traje de coneja. "Estas escuchándome?" una mujer le preguntó. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que en realidad era Erza quien lo llamaba. Y aunque bastante extraño, ella estaba vestida con una de sus armaduras. La de conejita específicamente. Llevaba un corsé tipo medianoche color azul y del mismo color las orejas de ´conejo´ adornando su cabeza. Tenía un collar y largas muñequeras con medias negras y tacones azules. Natsu no necesitaba ver por detrás de ella, pero estaba seguro de que ella también tenía una cola blanca y esponjosa.

"E-Eh?" Natsu murmuró mientras Titania se le quedo mirando. Ella suspiró para relajar el ambiente. "Me estaba preguntando si querías ir conmigo a pedir dulces" repitió su oferta. Natsu solo parpadeo.

Había oído bien? Ella realmente lo quería para acompañarla? Con ella en ese disfraz? Diablos, si que le encantaría! "Cla-Claro q-que si Erza!" dijo con demasiada rapidez, asombrado de como él tartamudeaba. Scarlet solo lo miro por un rato más antes de sonreír. "Bien entonces, nos vamos ahora" dijo Erza. "Erza realmente vas a salir vistiendo ´eso´?" le pregunto Mirajane, un poco sorprendida de que Titania fuera tan audaz. "Si, por qué, Acaso esto es demasiado?" Erza murmuro mientas se revisaba dos veces. "O- Oh no. Te ves genial E-Erza" Natsu dijo, tratando de tranquilizarla. Por suerte funcionó.

"Bien, aquí…" dijo Erza mientras le entregaba una de las tantas bolsas con forma de ´linterna de Jack´ que llenaban la sala. Ella ya tenía la suya, por lo que ya estaban listos. Ambos se fueron y Mirajane parpadeo. "Espero que nada extraño suceda…" la peli plateada dijo para sí misma. "Huh, con el gremio corriendo por la ciudad, ya sabes que algo divertido ha comenzado." Makarov murmuro inquieto. Él estaba disfrazado como un troll verde y bebiendo cidra de manzana.

[En las calles de Magnolia]

Natsu estaba muy emocionado. No solo por el hecho de que estaba con Erza, pero en realidad era bastante feliz de conseguir dulces gratis. Él ya había visitado seis casas y sus bolsas ya estaban llenas. Afortunadamente Erza trajo consigo una bolsa para que pudieran colocar los dulces extras en ella.

"Oi, Natsu!" una voz familiar lo llamo desde su izquierda, y ambos voltearon la cabeza. Era Gray, haciendo un gesto para que se acercaran a él. "Pensé que no ibas a salir" comento él mientras miraba a los dos. "Bueno, yo termine mi disfraz bastante tarde y él estaba allí y me las arregle para traerlo" explico Erza y Natsu levemente se sonrojo por eso. "Huh!" exclamo Gray, impresionado. Él en realidad le había pedido a Natsu que viniera, pero él se negó.

"Ya fuimos a diez casas" Juvia dijo triunfalmente mientras sostenía una bolsa llena hasta la mitad de caramelos. "Ah, sí, bueno esa casa de allá es nuestra séptima" sonrió Erza y la sonrisa de Juvia se desvaneció un momento. "Qué?" grito Gray. "Si, y nosotros acabamos de salir" Natsu sonrió.

"Hey chicos!" una alegre voz grito desde lejos. Todos miraron hacia atrás para ver a Lucy y Loke acercarse. "Ya hemos llegado a veinte casas y Lucy todavía tiene energía para esto" dijo Loke y la rubia cruzo sus brazos. "Qué? T-Tu sabes que es mi primera vez haciendo algo como esto" ella hizo un mohín y Loke se rio.

La mandíbula de Juvia había caído. "Veinte casas?" Natsu murmuró. "Es gracias a ti, el que estemos detrás." Gray se quejó y Juvia pisoteo en señal de protesta. "Ese chico tenía mi vestido pegado a la puerta, Gray-sama!" se quejó Juvia. "Hey, por que no hacemos una pequeña competencia?" sugirió Erza, y todos asintieron en acuerdo.

"Suena interesante" dijo Loke mientras se tocaba la barbilla mientras Lucy daba brinquitos emocionada. "Ya estamos en el primer lugar, por lo que esto será fácil" dijo ella. "No por mucho tiempo" Gray sonrió. "Nos encontraremos en el gremio" les dijo Natsu.

"En sus marcas… listos… fuera"

"Truco o Trato!" todo el mundo grito y salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones para obtener sus dulces. Erza y Natsu fueron a la siguiente casa. Erza toco e inmediatamente recibió su parte. Pronto recogieron los dulces de todas esas casas. "Ahora a dónde?" Natsu pregunto mientras descargaba su ya desbordante bolsa llenando lentamente la maleta. Erza miro de izquierda a derecha de la calle mientras sus orejas se balanceaban. "Vamos a la plaza de la ciudad" ella ordeno y salieron corriendo. Se toparon con Lissana y Freed. Al peliverde Mirajane le pidió que acompañara a Lissana ya que ella no tenía tiempo para ir.

Natsu les dijo lo de la competencia, y el dúo les pregunto si se podían unir, a lo que Titania asintió con una sonrisa. Ellos consiguieron sus caramelos en un apartamento cercano y siguieron en busca de más lugares para atacar. Se encontraron con una casa embrujada. Tenía un montón de papel higiénico arrojados alrededor de ella, y muchas linternas de Jack que literalmente llenaban la colina donde estaba la casa. Este lugar era sin duda el corazón de Halloween en toda la ciudad, claro si lo comparamos con las demás casas embrujadas.

Una dudosa Erza acompañaba a Natsu mientras iban por el camino. El toco la puerta ´toc toc toc´ y lentamente se abrió con un sonoro chirrido. "Truco o trato!" exclamó el pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa. Una mujer mirando bastante impaciente estaba de pie en la puerta, fumando un cigarrillo casi terminado. "Si, adivinen qué?" dijo con indiferencia mientras tiraba el cigarrillo. "No hay ´tratos´".

"Solo ´trucos´" exclamo ella y tiro de una palanca. Un grupo de ratas cayó sobre el dúo y Erza chilló con disgusto mientras saltaba, pero Natsu no se movió, a pesar de que todavía estaba bastante sorprendido por la reacción de Erza a los roedores. Las pequeñas ratas se escabulleron y la pelirroja pronto recupero la calma. Ella entonces se aferró a Natsu y él se sonrojo un poco. "Qué?" interrogo la mujer, preguntándose por que los dos estaban todavía aquí.

"Ese fue un buen ´truco´, ahora podemos tener nuestros dulces?" pregunto Natsu, extendiéndole su bolsa por un poco más. La mujer frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta en sus caras. Permanecieron allí durante un tiempo antes de que Natsu preguntara en voz alta "Así que vas a salir con los dulces o no?"

Erza solo frunció el ceño con enojo. Ella re-equipo y una de las espadas de ´Emperatriz de las llamas´ apareció en su mano derecha. "E-Erza?" Natsu exclamó, confundido. "Aliento de fuego en esto" ella ordenó y el mata dragones obedeció casi al instante. El respiró un poco de fuego sobre la espada, Erza la hizo girar y azoto la puerta, destruyéndola en el proceso.

"Qué demonios?" la mujer llamo desde el interior. Ella apareció y tenía una mirada de puro terror en su cara. "Vamos a tratar de nuevo" la pelirroja murmuró cuidadosamente de modo que la mujer no se perdiera ni una palabra.

**"TRUCO?" **ella empezó, mientras empuñaba la espada.

"O trato?"

[Más tarde]

"Wow, yo ni siquiera sabía que se podía acumular esta cantidad de dulces…" dijo Natsu mientras revisaba la bolsa completamente llena. La señora había comprado una gran cantidad de dulces y estaba siendo rencorosa al no dar a nadie nada de esos dulces. Erza consiguió todo el botín. Ahora ellos tenían dos bolsas; una estaba llena y la otra estaba a medio llenar. "Crees que es suficiente?" Natsu le pregunto mientras se detenían a tomar un descanso.

"Hmm…" Erza tarareó para sí misma mientras miraba el despejado cielo nocturno con un dedo en su barbilla. "Vamos a tratar de llenar la última bolsa" opino Erza. Cuando estaba a punto de caminar en busca de más lugares para visitar, Natsu agarró su mano, deteniéndola. Ella le devolvía la mirada, un poco confundida. "Qué sucede Natsu?" le preguntó.

Hubo una breve pausa. Una brisa fresca soplaba y Erza se estremeció un poco. Natsu se percató de esto y se quitó la bufanda. "Natsu, que estás haciendo?" pregunto ella mientras Natsu envolvía la prenda alrededor de su cuello. "Prestarte mi bufanda! Ya sabes, hay un poco de frio" dijo inocentemente. "Pero… tu nunca dejas tu bufanda…" protesto Erza, pero el coloco una mano sobre su hombro. "No te preocupes. Voy a estar bien" sonrió el pelirrosa.

Erza solo lo miraba sin comprender. El Salamander; el mata dragones de fuego, le estaba prestando su bufanda. La única cosa que siempre usa y nunca se le ve sin ella. Erza estaba muy confundida. "He tenido un gran tiempo contigo esta noche" él le dijo, y ella le miro a los ojos esta vez. Tenía una especie de luz en ellos, alegría, pero algo más estaba allí. Era… amor?

"Oh… bueno tuve un tiempo maravilloso contigo también" ella sonrió, y se dio cuenta de que el apartó la mirada un poco ruborizado. Espera, ella habrá visto bien?

Si tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, por lo que no se estaba volviendo loca. Ahora era su turno de sonrojarse. "Enserio?" Natsu la miró, y ella asintió. "Si, fue agradable" "Especialmente la parte donde nosotros literalmente asaltamos el escondite de dulces de la señora" Natsu se carcajeo y Erza rio también. "Deberíamos habernos disfrazado como piratas" se quejó y puso mala cara.

"Porque no el siguiente año? Eso podría ser muy divertido" prometió, y su sonrisa se volvió más grande que nunca. "Si, eso sería muy divertido!". Tomaron sus dulces, los acarrearon y pasaron por otra casa. Al final, no lograron llenar la bolsa por completo, pero se las arreglaron para conseguir que se acumularan casi hasta el tope. "Deberíamos volver" murmuro. El gruño de acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, todos los demás ya estaban ahí. Gray, Juvia, Loke, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Lissana y Freed habían regresado, y también lo hicieron Elfman, Evergreen, Bickslow, Cana, Alzack y Bisca.

"Finalmente regresaron, eh Natsu?" Gray llamó mientras él y Juvia estaban contando sus dulces. "Sí!" el pelirrosa declaró mientras balanceaba su mano alzada celebrando con Erza. "Wow, que está sucediendo aquí?" preguntó una ebria Cana mientras trataba de contar sus dulces con Bisca y Alzack, pero ella llevaba la cuenta mal. Erza miro a Natsu, mientras el hacía lo mismo, y ambos sonrieron. "Algo" mascullo Erza, y un largo ´Ohhh´ se escuchó en el gremio.

El dúo se acercó a Mira quien todavía estaba en su forma ´Chica-demonio´. "Truco" dijo Erza, "o trato?" termino Natsu. Mira rio mientras se transformaba de nuevo. "Definitivamente trato" ella dijo alegremente mientras colocaba el caramelo en la segunda bolsa. Fueron a una mesa vacía y empezaron a contar. Afortunadamente Erza podía contar rápido o de lo contrario se les iría toda la noche.

Lucy no dejaba de quejarse de los muchos dulces malos que recibieron, ella y Loke, y este solo pudo reírse de ella. Happy regreso con Charle. Bueno, en realidad fue al revés, ya que el gato azul se había comido la mayoría de sus dulces y se había desmayado. Panterlily venia cargando una maleta de dulces.

Una vez que todos terminaron, todos se reunieron alrededor y dijeron su cantidad de dulces, siendo Wendy, Gajeel y Levy los que tenían la mayor cantidad. "Tres mil veintiséis dulces para ser exactos. Aunque Gajeel se comió el sexto" dijo Wendy mientras todos los demás, incluyendo a Gajeel y Levy, se quedaban como estatuas impresionados de la ridícula cantidad. Lucy y Loke tenían el segundo lugar, seguidos de Erza y Natsu, Lissana y Freed, Cana con Bisca y Alzack, etc., etc.

"Entonces, podemos comer ahora?" Natsu llamo desde el segundo piso mientras todos los dulces estaban apilados en una montaña gigante. "Si, Natsu" respondieron los del gremio, mientras les resbala una gota de sudor. El pelirrosa solamente sonrió mientras saltaba dentro de la montaña de caramelos.

[Tiempo después]

Todos pronto tuvieron suficiente de dulces por una noche. Wendy termino vomitando todo sobre Gajeel, y Lissana termino regresando a casa. El gremio pronto se terminó retirando, dejando atrás a Mira, Erza y Natsu. "Feliz noche, Mirajane" se despidió Erza desde la puerta mientras se quitaba las orejas de conejita. "Si, te veo en la mañana Mira" Natsu dijo. La peliplateada solamente rio "Bien, te veo mañana" se despidió Mirajane.

Los dos se fueron y Mira oculto su sonrisa. "Ellos hacen una linda pareja" murmuro para sí misma.

Como Natsu se fue a casa, no se dio cuenta de que Erza todavía estaba con él. "Ey Erza?" Natsu hizo un gesto con la mano frente a su cara, sacándola de su trance. Ella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. "Hmm?" se preguntó mientras miraba alrededor para ver que estaba mal. "No vas a tu casa?" le pregunto Natsu. "Oh…" dijo en voz baja mientras miro hacia el camino que supuestamente había tomado. "Umm, Natsu" empezó, un poco indecisa. "Qué es?" dijo Natsu. "Está bien si me quedo en tu casa esta noche?" pregunto ella con cuidado, no estaba segura si él lo permitiría. "Bien, seguro!" dijo alegremente. "Aunque está un poco desordenado…"

_"Si claro, un poco desordenado es un eufemismo…" _pensó él. "Oh, supongo que yo podría ayudar a limpiar" propuso Erza. "En serio?" pregunto con asombro. "Si, enserio" dijo ella. La Scarlet saco un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, primero, que fue satinado en glaseado de naranja que ella había guardado por la mañana, pero en cambio, lo estrelló en contra de la cara de Salamander. "H-Hey!" gritó, pero se detuvo cuando ella lamio un poco de pastel que estaba en su mejilla. El la miro con asombroso mientras ella se sonrojaba.

Hubo una pausa.

"Vamos" ella dijo en voz baja mientras empezaba a caminar. Él se quedó estático por un momento, entonces corrió tras _su Titania _en la noche.

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Pude o no pude haber exagerado una parte, pero lo que sea!. Espero que esto no haya terminado de una manera demasiado cursi. Como siempre espero que esto llegue hasta arriba. Por favor, tengan paciencia, ya que es mi primera vez haciendo un fic Natza c:

Asi que son casi las 12 en mi región pero todavía es Halloween en América asi que de alguna manera conseguí una especia de victoria al haber subido este capítulo a tiempo.

Si y eso es prácticamente todo. Entonces, que piensan ustedes? Les gusto? No me gusto…. Bueno… lo intente *llora en un rincón*.

De todos modos necesito dormir así que por favor un review con lo que piensas acerca de este fic y espera por más fics Natza de mi parte, habrá pero no en cualquier momento. Talvez? Haya más dentro de poco.

Natza por siempre (No importa que, yo siempre hago eso cada vez que hago un fic con una pareja en él)

Saludos y féliz Halloween

* * *

ESPACIO DEL TRADUCTOR

Tomen en cuenta que este fic fue publicado 31 de Octubre de 2013, y bueno, tome la desición de traducirlo cuando tuviera un poco de tiempo.

Siempre es un gusto poder traducir, historias con una trama consistente, los reviews se los agradeceria, ya que si ven fallos en como escribo pueden decirlo a traves de ellos

Ah, por cierto,

gracias por el review treeofsakuras, tomare en cuenta tu pedido, y encontre uno con un pairing Mira X Natsu X Levy y me parecio interesante asi que empezare a traducirlo no mas tenga tiempo

Sayonara Minna-san


End file.
